1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of pipe couplings. The invention is particularly adapted for coupling soil pipes but is not limited thereto. For example, plastic pipe, as well as clay, can readily be joined by the coupling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention is primarily an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,066 and all prior art cited therein. U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,755 is also an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,066, the coupling of U.S. No. 4,417,755 utilizing clamping members made of plastic.
The coupling of U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,066 has been very successful commercially, possessing all of the capabilities that have been attributed to it. However, there have been discovered certain improvements which provide for advantages and capabilities that go beyond the prior art and which are identified hereinafter.